From Suicide To Love
by Mommy Lolita
Summary: Kagome's life sucks! Everything is messed up!She goes to kill herself but ends up falling in love. Will she get revenge on Naraku for touching her? Sorry if my summary sucks! Pairing SessXKag
1. Suicide

Hey people I hope you like the story!  
  
~ENJOY~  
  
Suicide To Love Chapter 1: The cliff  
  
'What am I thinking. I can't do this. I can't jump, I would be leaving behind everything, but isn't that the point? My life sucks! Why am I doing this again? O ya my father died 4 years ago, and my mother is marrying a bastered. Stupid Naraku, I HATE HIM!! I also forgot to mention that I found him one night trying to touch me. One word: Disgusting! My cousin Kikyou says she has this really hott boyfriend, but I have yet to meet him. She always makes sure I know this, it is like she wants to bring me down. Oh wait she does! God send me a miracle.'  
  
That is how Kagome Higurashi, age 17 got to be at the edge of a cliff. Where she was planning to jump, to make all her problems go away. Yet she did know that, that day she would meet someone that would change her life forever, his too. This cold hearted person would become soft. He would finally experience love for the first time. This is their story.  
  
'Why the hell am I driving on this disserted road? Oh yes that's right, father somehow had a prediction right before he died a couple weeks ago. He told me to drive along this road today, he said I would find something. When I saw it I would know instantly that it is what I am looking for.'  
  
His mind was wandering, but he finally snapped out of it when he saw a young girl about 17 or 18 at the edge of the cliff. He thought 'Why would this girl be out by the edge of a cliff.' Then the truth hit him: She was going to jump off that cliff. He quickly parked the car, and yet the girl didn't seem to notice. She was to caught up in her own problems. He got out of the car and ran toward the girl screaming Don't Jump! He caught her arm right when she was over the cliff.  
  
"What are you doing? Let go of me!" The girl pleaded. She was hanging off the cliff, he could let her go and let her fall to her doom like she wanted. But he didn't, he didn't know what drew him to her, but something much deeper then common sense made him stop.  
  
"NO! I won't let you go. You shouldn't kill yourself know matter how bad your life is!" He screamed. He was trying to pull her up, and let me tell you he was having trouble. It is hard pulling up a girl who is struggling.  
  
"Fine" The girl said finally giving up seeing that he wasn't going to let go. He finally managed to pull the girl up onto the ground. He stood up and bended over the girl he slowly asked, "Why were you trying to kill yourself?"  
  
"Because me life sucks!" She screamed at him.  
  
"Nothing is bad enough to kill yourself." He said.  
  
"You have no idea!" She yelled at him, and then started to cry. The guy got a guilty look on his face even though he didn't do anything, but save her life.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked gently which was an amazement because he is gentle with no one, not even his own family. 'Why am I being so nice to her? Could this be the thing my father was talking about? I guess I will just have to go with it for once.' He said to himself.  
  
"My name is Kagome. What is your name?" She said sweetly.  
  
"My name is Sesshoumaru." He said. Sesshoumaru stood up and put out his hand indicating that he was trying to help her up. Kagome slowly put out her hand, and Sesshoumaru took her hand and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Kagome come on I will take you home." He said. Kagome's sweet face suddenly turned sour. 'NO! I don't want to go home. Especially if HE is there. I hate my mother's new husband.' Kagome said to herself.  
  
"NO! I don't want to go home!" She said forcefully. Sesshoumaru could tell that part of the reason she was going to commit suicide was something at home or someone. Sesshoumaru stood there pondering what he should do, when it hit him that he should take her to his place. That way he could figure out what his dad wanted him to do or find out. Plus whatever is hurting her at her house she won't have to go home to.  
  
"Ok Kagome, how about this. You might not like it, but it is the best I can do right now. How would you like to come to my house, till you decide to go home. I don't usually do this, but since something seems to bother you at home I will make that offer." Sesshoumaru said and he silently sighed to himself because he knew it was going to be ruff for here on out.  
  
Kagome hesitantly said, "Fine, but don't get any ideas!" Sesshoumaru got a shocked look on his face and he replied, "I am not that way wench!"  
  
"My name is not wench, it is Kagome so please use it." Kagome shouted at him.  
  
"Fine Kagome. Get in my car, we are going to my place now. When we get there you WILL call your parents. You also HAVE to tell them where you are." He angrily replied.  
  
"I.I ca..can't. He will come and get me." Kagome stuttered. Sesshoumaru saw the look of fear in her eyes.  
  
"Fine you don't have to tell them where you are because I will talk to your mother, and who is this he?" Sesshoumaru asked somewhat worriedly.  
  
"I. can't tell you, at least not yet. I hardly know you. You are being very nice though, so thank you Sesshoumaru." Kagome said.  
  
"Alright, but before you leave my house to go home, you have to tell me." Sesshoumaru demanded.  
  
~Come on review, you know you want to. *Laughs*it kinda sucks sorryyyy 


	2. Flashback and Meeting Rin

~Sesshoumaru is sweet in this story. I was getting sick of him being Ice King~  
  
ENJOY  
  
Chapter 2: Flashback and Meeting Rin  
  
"Alright, before I leave your house I promise to tell you. BUT no telling anyone else without asking my permission." Kagome said.  
  
"Alright" He said in a cold way. His usual habits were starting to kick back.......kind of. Sesshoumaru started walking toward his car, his beautiful silver mustang with leather seats. Kagome bent her head down thinking about THAT night when she found Naraku touching her.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Kagome could feel someone's presence near her. To close to her, she couldn't see him since the moon was covered by clouds. Soon the presence was even closer, right next to her bed. Kagome froze, she could feel his body heat coming off him in waves, she could feel his breathe of her neck. Kagome suddenly shot up and when his hand went straight to her breasts. She acted on her instincts and slapped him across the face and ran toward the door and switched on the light. Kagome gasped when she saw who it was, her mother's new husband, Naraku.  
  
"You disgusting pig, wait till my mother finds out about this." She said to him. Naraku just got an evil grin on his face and started walking toward her. He reached out touch her face and she flinched. She was scared of what he might do to her. He swiftly pinned her down on the floor and whispered, "I don't think you will being that anytime soon. You tell her and I swear to the devil himself I will kill you."  
  
Kagome spat at him and angrily said to him, "You are the devil, you dirty bastered. GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW!!" Naraku got off her and walked out the door calmly. 'That bastered how dare he think he can do this to me. I can't do anything to stop it, maybe if I leave he will stop being like this.' Yet she knew better, but did not listen to that side of her conscious.  
  
~End Of Flashback~  
  
Sesshoumaru looked back and studied Kagome's face, it looked like she was in thought. Kagome looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes. He felt like she was looking straight into his soul. Yet something was wrong, Kagome burst out in tears and fell to her knees. Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and picked her up bridal style. He carried her to his car, and put her in the back seat.  
  
Sesshoumaru could hear Kagome's breathing even out, and he knew she was fast asleep. He looked in his rearview mirror to see that he was correct. Kagome looked to peaceful laying there; a small smile came upon her face. 'I wonder what she is thinking that could make her smile. I only just met her, but I feel like I have known her my entire life.' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
Kagome stirred in her sleep, and she awoke to the sound of the car stopping in front of a gigantic house. Kagome gasped when she looked hind her, there was a flower garden behind her. It looked like it had millions of different flowers with millions of different colors. It was at worst beautiful.  
  
"Sesshoumaru your garden is better than beautiful, how can you take care of it everyday?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't, Rin takes care of it." He replied smoothly.  
  
"Who is Rin? Your yard keeper?" Kagome laughed knowing those weren't the right words to use.  
  
"No Rin is my adopted daughter. She can talk all the time, which can be very annoying, so I decided to give her something to do. Seeing as how she loves flowers, a flower garden seemed most appropriate." He said while getting out of the car. 'Wow he has a daughter. That's so sweet!'  
  
"Kagome come on, let us go inside." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome only nodded and opened the door. Sesshoumaru walked in front of Kagome while she trailed slowly behind taking in her surroundings.  
  
Kagome was tackled by something small. She looked down but to her surprise she was a cute little girl. Kagome supposed that it must be Rin, the little girl Sesshoumaru had mentioned.  
  
"Hi! my name is Rin, who are you? You are very pretty! Are you going to be staying here for forever?" the girl said, she would have gone on longer if she didn't have to breathe.  
  
Kagome laughed sweetly and responded, "Hi Rin, my name is Kagome. Thank you, and I think I will stay for a little while at least."  
  
"Yay, you can play with me! You want to see my room!?" Rin said happily bouncing up and down.  
  
"Yes, Rin that would be nice. Sesshoumaru, may Rin show me her room?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yes, she may Kagome. You don't need to ask me for everything you do, remember that." He stated. Rin grabbed Kagome's hand and started dragging her towards the stairs. Kagome looked back and smiled at Sesshoumaru. That smile plainly said thank you, and he understood that. Kagome marveled at all the artwork he had. There was wall after wall of beautiful paintings. Sesshoumaru was definitely a collector of art work.  
  
When they finally got to Rin's room Kagome gasped. She saw all the toys a little girl could ever want. What also surprised her is that Rin didn't remind her of a spoiled little brat.  
  
"Wow Rin, you have a beautiful room. I would have loved to have all these toys when I was little." Kagome said while looking around the room for the second time.  
  
"Ya, but my favorite thing is when I can play with Sesshy-chan. He is the best." Rin excitedly said. Sesshoumaru walked in, and lifted Rin up and spun her around. Rin just laughed and laughed till he put her down.  
  
"Rin how many times have I told you to drop the chan on my name." Sesshoumaru asked her nicely.  
  
"Sorry, Sesshyyyyyyyyy." Rin happily said.  
  
"Rin it is time for you to go to bed. Good night Rin." Sesshoumaru said while hugging her good night. He walked out the door and Kagome followed behind him turning her head back to say good night to Rin. When they were aways down the hall Kagome asked, "Sesshoumaru she is so sweet. When did you adopt her?"  
  
"I adopted her a couple of months ago. Her parents had been killed, and she was wandering around alone. So I decided to take her in, no one should be alone." He said. Kagome silently nodded her head in agreement. Still walking the came to two huge double doors.  
  
Kagome wondered what could be behind this door. She figured she would find out soon enough since Sesshoumaru's hand was on the door knob.  
  
~Sorry for the short chapter. I've been blocked lately. It is taking me forever, I hate it! Hopefully I am back on track now. Sorry if it takes awhile to get chaps up! Review~ 


	3. Sorry

Hey I am sorry that I haven't been updating for a long time, but I just haven't felt motivated. I don't think I am going to write for awhile, but I will someday soon. I hope. I could write next week, or in a month, or in a year, I don't know. Also my stories are absolutely horrible, so I think I might revise them. Well I am sorry. Good bye for now. 


End file.
